I want to be together with you
by akosimikan
Summary: Mikan, I'll wait for you. I don't care how long, it will take... I'll just wait for you to come back and when you'll come back I will never let you go anymore - Natsume. NxM R&R a cute story about Gakuen alice. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "We're BEST FRIENDS!"**

It was 6 o'clock (am) and it was the first time that Mikan woke up very early. She was lost in her thoughts, she was thinking about her best friend Natsume and she didn't know that her best friend was doing the same. Both of them didn't sleep well. When they woke up they started their daily routine: shower, dress ... Mikan prepared herself, it was really early so she decided to take a walk before attending classes. Natsume after his daily routine, still thinking about Mikan, jumped down his window and sat under "their" Sakura Tree. They didn't know why they couldn't help to think about one another... maybe it was because they were fall in love, but they didn't want to admit it.

_Damn it! Why I can't stop thinking of her. I.. I.. No! That's impossible, we're Best friends and that's all. I know I can't... but... _Natsume thought under the Sakura Tree hiding his ruby eyes under his bangs. He finally understood that he loves her... but what can he do? They are best friends.

In that moment Mikan was walking around the campus... Her long beautiful brown hair down (this because Natsume told her it looks better) with her big brown chocolate eyes and her beautiful smile. By the way in this story they are 14 and Mikan was one of the most popular students in GA. She also became a triple star and she changed not only physically, but in everything. Instead Natsume didn't change a bit. He's still the most handsome boy in GA and the only special star. He's still the pervert boy of four years ago. Let's go back with the story... There were some people around the campus, mostly guys, all looking at Mikan but she didn't mind them, she was used to it. In fact during that time she already had a Fun Club. :p Finally she reached the Sakura Tree and she noticed that someone was sitting there.

_Maybe it's Natsume! _She thought, and she blushed. _Why am I blushing? I should be use to it. He's my best friend we're always together. So why?_ She was too lost in her thoughts of him that she didn't notice that Natsume saw her and decided to come to her. He was standing in front of Mikan, and Mikan didn't notice it. She suddenly thought loudly _I love him! _In that moment Natsume was surprised of what he heard. _What the... You, who do you love? You, Polka.. _His ruby eyes widened and finally Mikan noticed him, she started blushing.

"Natsume-k...un? Did you hea.." was trying to say Mikan, but Natsume interrupted her hiding his eyes behind his bangs again. He turned back and said..

"It's normal to love someone, if you don't love someone you really are an idiot. Even though you're still an idiot after all.." he smirked and he faced her again.

"Natsume!" she screamed with her loud voice, then she stopped and she started blushing again. "Natsume, so that means you love someone?" Natsume was surprised. Then he smirked again and said "No, baka." Mikan laughed at that answer and replied him with a cute smile. "That means that Natsume-kun is really an idiot. He he he " Natsume laughed at that kind of reply and said "You really are an idiot, strawberry prints. Ha ha. You didn't change a bit after all!" and he started running. Mikan finally noticed that the wind blew her skirt up and she remembered that she was wearing strawberry prints that day. She was really pissed off. "NATSUMEEEE! You JERK! You're a pervert!" and she ran after him. They were both laughing and having fun that they didn't notice that the bell suddenly rang.

Finally they reached their class (3A). They were late but it was ok. Their first period was Narumi-sensei, their homeroom teacher, Narumi is always busy and he usually leaves his class without a teacher. Then someone spoke from behind when they entered the room...

"You, guys, form a cute couple." The whole class laughed, while Natsume and Mikan just looked away and blushed. "Y... you! I can't love an idiot (Natsume said)/ a pervert (Mikan said)!" They both said at the same time. The class laughed again when Natsume and Mikan suddenly look at each other and then looked away while blushing again. Koko started reading Natsume's mind and he started laughing alone, catching the attention of his classmates... "N-hahah..atsume hahah, do you really.." Koko started to say but Natsume interrupted him with his alice. "Continue, and I'll burn you! Koko." The class stopped, I mean "some". Others were just trying to stop their laughs. Mikan was still standing beside Natsume, still blushing, she was quiet and really pissed off and Natsume noticed it so he grabbed her (his arm around her) and walked to their seats. The class shouted "Wohoooo..." Hotaru saw the scene and she hit Natsume with her baka-gun. "What now?" Natsume turned looking at Hotaru. "Let her go. She knows how to walk ba-ka. He he." She said. Natsume let Mikan go... Mikan started to cry and ran to Hotaru. "HOTARUUUUUUUU! You saved me from that pervert. You really care for me... HOTARUUU..." Three baka guns hit Mikan on her face the class laughed and Natsume thought _She really is an idiot, that's why I like her _and he smirked, then he noticed someone staring at him with a smile, it was Koko. "Whatever!" Natsume said to Koko and Koko laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Truth or Dare."**

That day was a free day. No teacher attended their classes; they were all busy for some reason. The class was playing and having fun with their alices. Things were flying from in and out of the classroom. Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Sumire, Koko, Mochu, Anna and Nonoko were sitting down on the floor and they were thinking about something to play: Truth or Dare (Spin the bottle). Natsume wasn't really interested, he was more interested to read his manga but he was forced to join by Mikan. But before they could start someone entered the room. They all stopped and looked at them, well Natsume glared at them. Finally they recognized them, they were Tsubasa and Kaname. They all smiled.

"Having fun without us? Where's my little girl?" Tsubasa said smiling at Mikan. Mikan ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Tsubasa-sempai, Kaname-sempai! I missed both of you so much!" Mikan said loudly. Natsume glared at Tsubasa and thought "_When will that Shadow Freak will stop hugging her. Damn it!"_ Koko laughed. Then Tsubasa hugged Mikan back and said "Mikan! But we saw each other yesterday.." Tsubasa, Kaname and the class laughed except Natsume, who was really angry.

"So what were you playing?" Tsubasa asked.

"Truth or Dare. Wanna join?" Mikan asked to her sempai.

"Kaname, what do you think? We don't have anything to do right. Why don't we join? It could be fun." Tsubasa asked to his best friend.

"As long as I seat next to Mikan. Ha ha" He replied. Mikan blushed.

"Ey! She's my little kouhai! You ba-ka." Hotaru hit them with her baka gun. Everyone laughed.

"Hey sempai! Don't fight. I'll just seat between the both of you." She smiled at them.

Then they sitted. This was the arrangement: Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume(carrying Youichi, Hey wait! Where did he come from?), Sumire, Mochu, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Tsubasa, Mikan and Kaname.

Spin! Spin! Spin!

The bottle stopped, it was pointing Tsubasa.

"Sempai, Truth or Dare?" Mikan asked smiling at her sempai.

"Dare, Mikan-chan." He said.

"Kiss Mikan for one minute." Exclaimed Hotaru. Her eyes were sparkling. _I'm sure I'll make money, I'll sell it to her Fun Club. Hahaha!_ She thought evilly.

"WHAT?" screamed Mikan. She was blushing in that moment and she suddenly looked at Natsume. Koko who suddenly noticed that Mikan wasn't using her alice in that time, he started reading her mind. Now he knew things better and he suddenly murmured to Natsume "_Don't misunderstand.._" Natsume just smirked at him... He was jealous, he wanted to kill that Shadow Freak.

"Mikan, don't worry it's just a game." Tsubasa told her to calm her down. But Tsubasa was happy to kiss her. _I'll steal you your first kiss my little girl you don't know how happy I am. Seeing two of my friends so jealous. Hahaha. Mikan I... _He thought.

"Start! What are you waiting. Go kiss her!" Natsume said with an angry tone. He really was jealous, everyone noticed that except Mikan. "_But Natsume, I want you to be my first kiss. Why are you like that? I don't understand..." _She thought. Tsubasa came closer to Mikan. Mikan didn't know what to do. Her eyes were wide, full of confusion. She was thinking about her sempai and her best friend. She decided to say something but it was too late Tsubasa's lips landed on her. He kissed her sweetly. "_Her lips are so soft. I don't want to end this kiss. Wait, I want to see her face._" Then he opened his eyes, still kissing Mikan, he saw Mikan's wide eyes and he stared at her. She suddenly blushed like a tomato, Mikan started to be confuse about her feelings...

Their friends started to countdown. Everyone was shocked by the scene...

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"..."

After a few seconds he decided to end the kiss. Mikan still red and confuse while Tsubasa was smiling evilly.

"It was longer than expected. Hn." Someone murmured. Koko felt sorry for Natsume, because Mikan wasn't sure anymore about her feelings for Natsume.

"M...Mikan, I.. I'm sorry..." Tsubasa said to her.

"Tsubasa-sempai don't worry it's ok." Everyone was surprised. She was smiling at her sempai. They expected her loud scream after the kiss, but nothing just a smile on her cute blushing face.

_Sorry. Natsume/Mikan I don't know anymore what to think. You're really an idiot. It's been four years already..._ They both thought. The bell suddenly rang it was Lunch Time. "Let's all eat together!" Mikan said. Everyone agreed. Then Natsume grabbed Mikan again, with his arm around her.

"Natsumeeeee! You pervert! Let me go!" Mikan screamed.

"Shut up, Polka!" Natsume replied.

"Natsumee! I hate your continuously changing of mood! It gives me a headache!"

"Hey! Let her go." A voice from behind said. Natsume turned at him and glared at him.

"Don't command me Shadow. She isn't your little girl!" he shouted.

"As if she's yours..." he replied.

At that answer Natsume let Mikan go. Everyone kept quiet. He headed to the Cafeteria before everyone. Then he spoke and said "Aren't you hungry? I thought we were going to eat all together..." He looked at Mikan and forced a smile. "Hey Polka, aren't you coming?" Mikan sighed. _"Thank goodness. He's the same."_ Then she smiled at him and told everyone – Let's eat! I'm hungry, guys. Natsume looked at Tsubasa for the last time and then they all ate together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "Truth from the past."**

Days passed. Mikan and her friends spent a lot of time together. But as the days pass, she became more confuse about her feeling for her two friends. One day a woman arrived in the academy. She was cover with blood and her body full of wounds. The academy helped the woman immediately, because this woman was an ex-student of the academy and ex-member of the AAO. The school didn't announce the identity of the woman... but lots of students noticed the certain resemblance between the woman and Mikan. The woman was brought to the hospital...

"Yuka, do you hear me?" said a familiar voice. Yes, the woman was Yuka Azumi.

"Huh.." She didn't recognize the person talking to her, so she thought that that was a member of the AAO. "Who are you? Stay away from me. I won't tell you where my daughter is..."

"Oi, Yuka calm down. You're safe now. Welcome back in GA." The familiar voce said softly.

"Eh?... N...Naru... Narumi? What? What happened?" She asked. She was really confuse. The first thing she thought was her daughter, Mikan Sakura.

"We found you unconscious near the academy, so we brought you year. Now rest please we will talk again when you'll get better." He said and he turned back.

"Okay, thanks." Replied Yuka. Narumi was about to leave when Yuka spoke...

"N..Naru.. I'm glad to see you again.." Narumi froze. "...I...I... I mean when I was away I realized who are the persons important to me... and you are one of them. Narumi, give me a chance another chance... I... I love..." before she could finish whaat she was saying Narumi kissed her and told her that he still loves her after all these years. Then they hugged each other tightly. Suddenly Yuka spoke. "Narumi, thanks for taking care of my daughter.." Narumi surprised smiled and replied "...do you mean... Mikan is your daughter..."

While Yuka and Narumi were in the hospital all the students were curious about the woman. The rumors about the AAO spread rapidly which brought the students more curious about that woman.

After their conversation, both of them decided to tell Mikan the truth. In that moment Mikan and Natsume were sitting under their Sakura tree.

"Natsume, what do you think about that woman? She really looks likes me... Hmm. Do you remember the first time I stepped in GA? All the teachers were talking about a woman who had frequented the school before me and that woman had the Nullification Alice like me. Could she be that woman?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Why are you worried? Don't worry about the rumors spreading in the academy. If that woman has some connections with you... Well, to tell the truth I have a thought about this. I thought she could be..." Mikan interrupted him. "...my mother, Natsume? Well that was what I was thinking, too. But It seems really possible but unbelievable..."

Natsume looked at Mikan and hugged her tightly. Mikan's eyes widened. She blushed a little lots of thoughts were in her mind in that moment. Sad, good thoughts were there. She couldn't stand that anymore, so she collapsed in Natsume's arms. "Oi Polka! Wake up. Oi..." Natsume was really worried. "Mikan!" He didn't know what to do, but Mikan needed help. He carried Mikan and decided to bring her to the hospital. He was tired because of the missions and he was getting weak. Mochu saw them and decided to help them. Natsume told him what happened and that he needed to bring Mikan to the hospital. Mochu used his Flying Alice to bring Mikan to the hospital rapidly and easily. When they got to the hospital they bumped in Narumi.

"Mikan-chan! Natsume and Mochu tell me what happen?" Narumi asked.

"Narumi-sensei, Mikan-chan suddenly collapsed a while ago and we don't know the reason." Mochu answered. Mikan was recovered. All her friends were in the hospital, in her room, waiting for her to wake up. The nurses said that the collapse was caused by stress. Natsume and the others sighed.

"That little kouhai made me really worried." Tsubasa said.

"It's because she's a ba-ka. I told her before to don't force and stress herself." Hotaru said.

Suddenly Mikan spoke.

"N...N...atsume? Natsume?" Mikan called Natsume loudly but she wasn't awake yet. Natsume held her hand tightly. "Don't worry idiot. I'm always here." Natsume said sweetly.

"Are they really best friends?" Suddenly Tsubasa said ironically.

"Yes, it's unbelievable. Haha" said Sumire.

All of a sudden Yuka entered the room. She didn't know that there were a lot of people in the room and as a mother she started shouting.

"Narumi! Narumi. What happened to Mikan?" The nurse was trying to stop her. "No! Let me go. I want to see my daughter first!" Everyone was shocked after what they heard. Now everyone knew about the truth and Mikan's past. "Yuka, calm down! She just collapsed because of stress. Now go back to your room and rest. Now go. Wait me there! And you, Hyuga and co. don't tell anyone! Neither to Mikan-chan! Okay." And Narumi left the room. Everyone couldn't believe it how the fate of Mikan brought her here just to meet her mother. In all of their eyes you could see the concern towards the little girl. Natsume was angry and he suddenly walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "New Alices."**

Natsume was behind the door outside the room. _How can I hide such secret to her? I'm her best friend... Damn it. I'm confused, I don't know what to do. _He thought, Tsubasa opened the door letting Natsume fall down on the floor. Natsume glared at his sempai, but he controlled his patience and thought "_thank Mikan that you're one of her dearest friend..."_ and he stood up and went near to Mikan.

Koko was also near to Mikan and is this moment that she discovers her new alices. This time she discovered her copying alice. She suddenly copied Koko's Mind Reading Alice and "save it". Natsume was near her and he was thinking about her.

_Mikan why are you like this? I was really worried when you collapsed. I... I... Mikan. I really love you, little girl. Get well soon. _Natsume thought. By her new alice she was able to hear Natsume's thought. Natsume was about to leave the room, when suddenly someone grabbed his arm from behind and spoke.

"Natsume-kun, I... I love you too." Mikan said to Natsume. Everyone's eyes widened. Natsume most of all. _How did she read my mind? How did she know what I was thinking? Mikan... _Then he faced her again and hugged her in front of everyone. Poor Tsubasa. He really liked Mikan... By the way everyone was happy for them. Hotaru and Ruka just smiled at each other, they were happy for their best friends. Suddenly, Mikan collapsed again. The happiness ended all of a sudden. Their smiles disappeared. Natsume ran out the room to call a nurse.

"You need to go out. I need to make a check up." said Imai-san (Hotaru's brother).

Everyone left the room. Imai-san started to use his healing alice. But with no good results.

_Why can't I use my alice on her? Hmm... It's strange, it's not because of her nullification. There's something else blocking my alice... Maybe! _Imai-san walked out the room, leaving everyone really worried about what could had happened to Mikan. Imai-san ran into Yuka's room. He didn't notice that everyone followed him.

"Narumi-sensei, Yuka! I have something to ask you." Imai-san asked "Yuka, do you think Mikan-chan can inherit your alices?" he asked worriedly. Yuka was surprised. Her eyes widened, she was confused... she knew that if Mikan had the same alices as her, her daughter will be targeted by the AAO, but in that moment she needed to tell the truth. "Imai, well Yes. Did her new alices already shown up?" she said. Imai-san thought right. Then he replied. "Yuka... I think their starting. I think that the reason why she suddenly collapse is because of the new alices... their trying to grow inside of her, but to grow they need energy and that energy comes from Mikan... that's why she often collapse. Eh, Yuka. Last question... What are exactly the alices that she can inherit from you?" Yuka sighed, she knew that that will be the question. She looked at everyone and held Narumi's hand, after a few seconds she started to spoke. "Well. Her new alices are the rarest alices and at her age she can become one of the strongest alices existing in our world. The Nullification came from her father. All the new alices are developing in her by themselves. Maybe one of the alices that she can get from me is the Stealing alice. She has the power to steal other's alice and to put it inside an alice stone. But since you said that you feel the presence of other strong alices I think that this will surprise all of you. From the stealing alice, other alices can born like the copying, saving, erasing, inserting alices. From this alices she can use any type of alice against anyone... (sigh) please do not tell to anyone. I'm worry. Imai-san please don't let this arrive to the elementary school principal..." Yuka explained with low voice.

Everyone then left the room. Yuu and the others went all back to their dorms while Koko, Ruka, and Natsume stayed under the Sakura tree and talked.

"You know, that baka always surprises me." Koko said and laughing a little.

"Yeah. I can't believe that she read my mind. I was thinking about what Yuka said before – don't tell anyone – why? What happened between her and the AAO? Is the elem. school's principal a member of the AAO? I don't understand." Natsume said to his two friends.

"Natsume don't worry. Whatever it is, we will know it soon. For now, we just need to listen to the adults and wait for Mikan's recovery." Ruka said and smiled at Natsume who just replied with his emotionless "Hn".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "She forgot about us."**

The lessons restarted normally without Mikan. Natsume and the others weren't interested about the new lessons, they were all thinking about Mikan. In that exact moment, Mikan recovered and some of the teachers were having a meeting about Mikan. Now all the teachers were aware about Mikan's alices and they were worried about her, because if the Elem. school principal knew about this, Mikan would me in danger.

"Mikan needs to learn how to control her alices..." said Jinno-sensei.

"If she become stronger, maybe..." a voice interrupted them. It was Yuka's voice.

"No. I can't let you use Mikan! She's still a child after all. I'll defeat the elem. school principal without her.. this was the promise I left to Yukihira and Hyuga's mother. So please. I don't want to see my daughter working for the academy..." she said, while her tears couldn't help to fall.

"I know. But she still needs to train her new alices. What if the elem. school principal discover about this? What if he decides to target on Mikan? We can't always protect her, she needs to learn how to protect herself. She can't live depending on her Nullification alice..." interrupted Persona with his cold voice.

"...but who will help her?" Narumi asked him while comforting Yuka.

"I will." replied Persona. "but we need to erase her memories of the academy. I know her, she won't let us transfer her in the Dangerous Ability Class without a reason..." he said.

"I agree. Starting from now on she will be transferred secretly in the Dangerous ability Class and her star ranking will be special." Said the high school principal. "I think that it's better if the training starts immediately and if Mikan won't attend classes for a while. Narumi. Find an excuse to your students." He added and with that the meeting ended and all the teachers went back to their respective classes.

Narumi was in the corridor, he was going to his class. He was nervous. He felt sorry for Mikan's friends but he needed to lie for Mikan's safety. He entered the room. The class noticed the sadness in Narumi's eyes so they sitted and waited for Narumi's to talk.

"What do you think? Why is he that sad? Could something had happened?" Ruka asked to Natsume.

"I don't know." he replied. Suddenly Koko stood up. "She can't." Koko exclaimed. The class was shocked. Then Narumi started to talk.

"Kokoryomi seat down. I understand. You already know. Class, Sakura Mikan is transferring to another school. I'm sorry." And with that he left the class.

"You baka! That's impossible! Come back here and explain to us, why would Mikan transfer to another school! Hey I'm talking to you. Don't just ignore me, you, idiot!" shouted Natsume.

"Natsume calm down, now." Ruka said. Natsume ran out. The whole class was sad. The rumors about Mikan spread rapidly. Everyone ran to the hospital, but it was too late.

"Where's Mikan?" they asked to a nurse. "She left the hospital this morning." The nurse said. After that their faces were emotionless. Everyone went back to their dorms. They were all thinking why would Mikan leave them without saying goodbye, Mikan is not that kind of person... She cares and love everyone and she doesn't like goodbye. It was already morning. Mikan's memory were already erased. She was about to leave when someone saw her walking in the corridor.

"Mikan." Both of them shouted.

"Huh.." she turned and saw her friends. The two persons were familiar to her, but she didn't know why because the teachers erased her memory. After staring at them she remembered what Narumi told her... _Mikan-chan don't talk to anyone until you leave. _Then she turned to face them and smile and she ran away. Koko was trying to read her mind but it was impossible, it seemed like her alice became stronger than before. Natsume was surprised and he wanted to know why she was leaving, so started to ran after her. When he grabbed her hand, the two stopped.

"Mikan." Natsume said her name. He was hiding his ruby eyes behind his bangs. He was about to say something when the teachers arrived and saw Natsume holding Mikan. Jinno hit Natsume with his Electrical alice. Natsume fell down on the floor. He was trying to use his alice, but nothing. They were protected by a barrier. "You, stop! Mikan don't leave me!" Mikan turned to look at him and asked to Narumi... "Why does that guy know me, Narumi-sensei?" Natsume heard Mikan. Koko finally reached him. "What? Mikan you don't know me? Are you..." They unexpectedly disappeared. (they used the teleportation alice) Natsume punched the floor. He was about to cry, when he suddenly stood up. He's eyes became "wild" again like the old times, before Mikan arrived in the academy. Then Koko spoke "She acts like she doesn't know us..." then Natsume glared at him and said "In fact she doesn't know us. Somehow the teachers made her forget about us..." then ran to the Sakura Tree. Koko was really sad for his two friends. The classes started and Natsume was still seating under their Sakura Tree thinking about her. Then he saw a black limousine. He noticed that a window was half opened. He saw the image of a girl. Yes, she was Mikan. He was about to ran to the limo, but it was too late. After a few seconds the limo finally left the gates of Alice Academy... _Mikan, why? _He thought and he went back to their dorm. Everyone was worried for Natsume because he didn't show up yet. They knocked to his door but nothing, he just ignored them. As the days passed Natsume was returning the old Natsume, the cold one. The class lost its happiness. Everyone noticed it. Everyone wasn't able to smile again because the only one who brought a reason to smile was Mikan, their light and happiness, the little dense girl who had the power to change the entire academy with just a smile... they were really missing her.

"Natsume, what do you think is she doing now?" Ruka asked.

"You really miss that idiot. Don't you?" Sumire asked ironically.

"Hn." And he walked out without saying anything. Everyone became more sad. They didn't just lost a friend, but also Natsume who was becoming colder than before. Also Hotaru became colder. She didn't spoke to anyone since Mikan (her best friend) left the academy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "The new Mikan."**

Mikan was transferred to another GA. In the new school, she became the top student and of course, she was a special star. In that school she was known as the famous Black Rose, the one sent from the academy to make dangerous missions. Her mother was still making researchabout the AAO, but nothing. It seemed llike the AAO had disappeared. Mikan made lots of friends there. She really changed a lot. She wasn't the stupid dense girl of the old times.

In fact, she was the smartest student and the only special star in the academy. She was also the most popular girl in the school. Narumi-sensei always visited her there. Mikan now was living a "perfect life" and she was proud to be the Black Rose. She was a student of the Dangerous Ability. Persona was also one of the persons who helped Mikan to train her alices. It's been a year since she left Alice Academy, and one day when Narumi visited her...

"Narumi-sensei! I missed you so much. Why that face?" she asked. "Mikan-chan, I've something to tell you" he replied. Their faces turned serious. "It's time to come back. Tomorrow you'll come with me. We already prepared everything. You're going back to Alice Academy... Don't worry. Nothing will change. You'll still work for the academy and still have your special star, but... You'll be transferred in the Special Ability class." then Mikan suddenly interrupted him. "What? I'm not a Dangerous Ability anymore?" then Mikan looked his eyes. "No Mikan-chan. You're still a D.A. but secretly. And you'll secretly be the Black Rose there. Persona will always watch you. Don't worry, ok. About your friends here, they know already about this. We told them yesterday when you were sent to your mission." Mikan turned and ran without saying anything, but Narumi grabbed her hand and added something. "Ah Mikan-chan one last thing. You're not able to see anyone. Now, go quick to your room. Please Mikan-chan. It's for your best." with those words Mikan faced him and forced a smile. "Narumi-sensei, thank you for everything." and she proceeded to her special star room to prepare her things. Narumi nodded. _She really changed. She's matured now. I'm really proud of her... _and he walked to the faculty room.

In Alice Academy...

Everyone now was 15 years old.

Koko, Ruka and Natsume were walking in Central Town.

"I heard that tomorrow, a new student will arrive in Alice Academy. They say that she's the top student of Alice Academy (France)." Koko said to his friends.

"A transferred student?" Ruka replied.

"Yes. They also say that she's beautiful... I hope that she's friendly as Mikan." Koko said, when suddenly Natsume stopped.

"It's been a year already. I wonder where and how she is now..." Ruka said and looked at Natsume. Natsume just looked away.

"That idiot" he said.

"Everyone had really changed since she left... I wish that someday we will see her again." Koko said and Ruka nodded.

"I hope that, wherever she is, she's still the girl we met." Ruka added and he suddenly noticed the pain in Natsume's ruby eyes.

"Let's go back now." and they went back to the academy.

The next day Natsume attended class, he was curious about the new student.

Narumi entered the room, leaving Mikan outside.

"Look, the idiot teacher finally attended his class." Natsume said and Narumi sighed and decided to ignore him.

"As you already know today there will be a new student. She's the top student of Alice Academy France. Please welcome her. I know that you'll be kind to her because..." then someone entered the room and Natsume's face was covered by the manga. Everyone shouted "MIKAN-CHAN!", Mikan was surprised. _How do they know me? _She thought.

"Narumi-sensei, am I really this popular? This is my first time and they know me already?" she murmured to Narumi. That time Natsume was sleeping, he wasn't interested and he didn't know yet that Mikan was the new student. "Class calm down. Mikan has somehow lost her memory, so please understand." then Mikan interrupted him "Hey, Naru! You never told me that I've..." Narumi looked at her and replied...

"Don't worry, just trust me." and Mikan sighed "You really are an idiot" she said to Narumi.

"Class. Mikan-chan is not the Mikan you met anymore. She's a special star like Hyuga. Mikan-chan, now please sit behind there. Don't worry, just trust me."

Then he looked at everyone and said "Koko, you know what to do."

Everyone instead of being happy for Mikan, they were all sad. Then someone hit Mikan with her baka-gun.

"Oi, baka. Don't you remember me?" Hotaru asked. Mikan thought. Yes she was familiar but she didn't know why. Then Hotaru suddenly spoke again.

"Why did you leave us without saying goodbye? You..." Anna and Nonoko went near to Hotaru to calm her down. Mikan didn't know what to say so she ignored her and proceeded to her seat. Then everyone noticed that Mikan was going to seat next to Natsume, but Natsume was sleeping so he didn't know. Everyone thought _Poor Natsume. What will happen? It seems like Mikan had also forget that Natsume is her bestfriend, and last year before she left they became a couple... Poor Natsume, poor Mikan..._ Mikan reached her seat, everyone was staring at her. She really felt uncomfortable.

"You really don't remember about us." Ruka said.

"I'm sorry I really don't remember all of you." She said. Then Natsume suddenly woke up, he was still half asleep and he looked at the girl beside him.

"Ruka am I still dreaming? I saw Polka here next to me." then Mikan heard Natsume and she slapped him.

"You're a pervert!" Natsume turned to his senses. Ruka and the others were shocked. Natsume looked at Mikan.

"Mikan? You're the new student?" Mikan interrupted him.

"Yes, I am. And you're the pervert guy who tried to stop me when I was leaving the academy with that strange guy." Koko stood up and shouted.

"Hey I'm not a strange guy, I was one of your best friends idiot!" Mikan faced him. "Well, so what? I don't remember you!" she shouted. Everyone was shocked and sad that Mikan was changed...

Narumi left the room. _I'm sorry Mikan. _

Natsume was surprised. _I hope that her memories will come back again. I can't live like this._ He thought. And looked at everyone knowing that they felt the same way.

Mikan walked out and she proceeded outside the building. Then she saw a Sakura Tree. She walked and sitted under it. When she sat down, her head started spinning and she collapsed. She dreamed a guy sitting with her under the same tree. They were laughing together... the guy was really familiar... and when she was about to see his face, someone woke her up. He was Tsubasa. He didn't recognize his kouhai. When she opened her eyes Tsubasa was shocked. "Am I really that ugly to scare you?" she asked ironically, then Tsubasa suddenly hugged her. "Hey little girl. So, you were the new student! I really missed you!" he said. Mikan pulled Tsubasa away. "Hey idiot! Stay away from me." she shouted. Tsubasa frozen after hearing those words. Than someone spoke from the building. "Oi, Shadow! Stay away from her. She doesn't remember anyone. Let her go for now... maybe someday she will remember." and he jumped down the window. "Natsume..." Tsubasa said. Mikan heard his name. All of a sudden her head started to hurt again. Flash backs ran in her head. She was confused. Shadow, Natsume, everyone... She suddenly remembered them all, but how? And she collapsed. Natsume carried her. "Oi. Shadow. I'll take care of her. Don't worry. I'm still her boyfriend after all." and he smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "I remember you."**

Natsume brought Mikan to his room. He putted her on his bed when noticed that Mikan was hot. She had fever. He took care of her.

_Why did we ended up like this? Mikan..._and he fell asleep near Mikan. Finally, she woke up and saw Natsume sleeping on a chair near her. "Hey, pervert guy." she said. Natsume opened his eyes and said. "I have a name, idiot." she blushed. Natsume stared at her. He noticed that Mikan became more beautiful. "Oi, Polka. You really don't remember me, eh. (sigh)" Mikan looked away. "I'm trying, you know. Ehm... I'm sorry for what happened before. hmm... Thanks for taking care for me. Can you please tell me what happened?" she asked. "Well. You had a headache, then you collepsed." he said. "Ahh. By the way... What's your name?" she asked. "You know... It's pretty ackward, but it's ok. I'm Hyuga Natsume." he answered. "Natsume?" she repeated. "Do you remember something?" he asked. "N...No. I'm sorry. Natsume-kun, you said you knew me... can you tell me about my past?" Natsume sighed... It was hard for him. So he stood up and called Hotaru.

Hotaru entered the room.

"Oi, baka. She wants to know her past go and tell her. I'll just take a walk outside." and with that he left the two girls.

"W...Who are you?" Mikan said.

"Idiot. Now, just keep quiet and listen to your story." Hotaru said. She sat on the chair near Natsume's bed. Mikan hid her face and after a few minutes Hotaru started.

"I am Hotaru. I was your best friend. You went in alice academy because you wanted to follow me. We were always together and I was surprised that you followed me just to be together as always..." and she told her her past.

Natsume was sitting under the Sakura Tree. Koko and Ruka were taking a walk when they noticed him.

"Natsume." both of them said. "Where's Mikan now?" they asked.

"She's in my room with the inventor. She's telling her about her past." Then Ruka and Koko looked at each other.

"I think that we should go there. It would be funny to see Mikan's reaction when she will hear about her stupidity. Hehe." Koko said. And they laughed.

"You're right. Let's go." Natsume smiled.

When they reached the room, Hotaru was done. Natsume saw that Mikan was staring at him.

"Oi, baka. Stop staring at me!" he shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Natsume-kun! Don't act like an idiot!" Mikan said.

"So, why were you staring at me?" he asked.

"I'm glad that Natsume-kun was in my past." Natsume didn't wait any longer and he hugged her.

(tsk, Hotaru forgot to tell her that Natsume, became her boyfriend before she left. Hotaru you really are an idiot...She just told her that they were best friends.)

"I'll do my best to remember all of you." she said while her tears fell down her face.

"I'll do my best too." He replied.

"We will do our best!" the other three said.

"For now... Let's just be like the old times. It would be easier for the idiot to remeber." Hotaru said.

"HOTARU!" Mikan said while laughing.

"Let's change the sitting arrangement... Hmm. What about this? Me, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru... If we stay always together like the old times it will be easier." Koko suggested.

"I agree." Ruka said smiling.

"Whatever" Natsume and Hotaru said without any emotion.

They spent the night all together. The next day they went together to classes.

"Good Morning!" Mikan said with her big smile like the old times.

Everyone suddenly smiled and ran to hug her.

"Mikan-chan. You're back! We really missed you!" Everyone said.

"I'm sorry for yesterday... If it wasn't for Hotaru and the others I wouldn't realize the importance of what happened." she said.

Suddenly someone interrupted their drammatic scene.

"May I excused Ms. Sakura?" Mikan recognized the voice. Natsume didn't notice that the person who excused her was Persona.

"Mikan. You have a mission. The AAO started to attack again. I need you now. Nobara and the others will come with you. You need to go now. Okay. Find an excuse to your friends. Then run to your room prepare yourself and come in the forest. We will wait you there." Mikan nodded.

"Guys. Sorry, I have to go now. I need to do something important. See you later." and she ran to her room. Everyone was surprised but they just ignored what happened and continue their chatting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: "Missions."**

Mikan closed her door. She duplicated herself by using one of the alices she copied from someone. After duplicating herself she changed into the "Black Rose". Mikan was wearing a black suit and a mask, which covered haf of her face. Her hairin a ponytail, She was different. _I'm ready. _She thought. Her clone left the room, while Mikan just jumped out from the window. Natsume was looking outsude that exact moment and noticed a girl standing on a tree. _She looks like Mikan. _He thought. But suddenly the other Mikan sat near Natsume, which surprised him. So, when he looked again the girl was disappeared.

"You took long, but it's ok. Now, let's go." and they disappeared into the the darkness.

Finally they reached the place. The Black Rose and the otherswere standing on a tree.

"Look what we have here! The famous Black Rose! Here in front of us. So it's true. She's beautiful as they say." a voice said from the darkness. Mikan recognized the voice and said...

"Reo! After all these years, you're still that idiot, I'm glad that you didn't change."

"Black Rose... So, you know me. You know, I'm curious about your true identity." he replied.

Suddenly they heard someone asking for help from the from the ware house.

"Go and save them. Bring them to the academy and don't come back. I'll take care of him." the Black Rose commanded.

And with that they disappeared.

"You'll be mine, Black Rose." Reo said.

"I don't think so." she replied.

And they started to fight.

Nobara and the others, finally saved and brought the hostages to the academy.

"Where's the Black Rose?" Narumi asked.

"She's still there, fighting with Reo." Nobara answered. Narumi sighed. _Mikan-chan turn back safely. _"Don't worry. I'm sure she's ok. She's the famous Black Rose after all." Persona said to calm Narumi.

In that moment the Black Rose was still fighting. She created a circle of fire around Reo. Reo was getting weak. Suddenly Mikan used her Ice Alice and she trapped Reo inside a sphere of ice. Then she created an explosion... with that the Black Rose left him, and turned to the academy. Poor Mikan, she was covered by bruises and wounds... but she was already used to it.

When she reached the academy, she teleported herself in her room. She fell down her bed and collapsed again. The clone disappeared when Mikan closed her eyes. Persona and the others immadiately sensed her presence in the academy. So, they went to her room to check her.

"Let's bring her to the hospital immediately." one of them said.

After a few hours of waiting, she finally opened her eyes.

"Mikan-chan!" they all said.

"Sorry for making you worry..." she said.

"Mikan-chan it's ok. Ahm, by the way, what happened to Reo?" Naru asked.

"I trapped him and let him explode. I don't know if he's still alive. I was getting weak during the battle..." she said.

"Don't worry, you made a good job. At least the hostages and you are safe. Wew." and with that everyone left the room.

"Sakura-san need to recover. So, find another excuse to your students. Understood?" Persone commanded to Narumi.

The next day Mikan was ordered to rest the whole day. She was excused for classes. Everyone was curious. The voices about the Black Rose spreaded rapidly around the campus and everyone was talking about that.

"Natsume, I noticed that lately the academy didn't send you to the outside world for some missions..."Ruka murmured to Natsume.

"...maybe it's because of that famous Black Rose... I wonder who she is..." Koko suddenly added. Natsume looked outside the window.

"Maybe that girl..." Natsume murmured.

" I heard that she's a student of the academy...but there are different rumours about her, and I donìt know what's the truth... And whoever she is, I think she really is unlucky and an idiot after all to do those missions for the academy..." Koko said. Then, they noticed that Mikan wasn't arrive yet... They thought that maybe she was absent. So, they decided to ask to Narumi why Mikan was absent. Narumi was about to answer when Mikan suddenly opened the doors and entered the room.

"Sakura-san I told you to not..." but Mikan interrupted Narumi.

"Narumi-sensei. Don't worry. I'm fine." She said.

"But" he replied.

"No more buts... just let me try" Narumi nodded and Mikan smiled at him.

Everyone was wondering why Narumi reacted like that Mikan was going to die, and some suspected that maybe something bad happened to Mikan.

"Ok, Mikan-chan. Go to your seat now. I have some announcements." Narumi told her.

And with that, Mikan proceeded to her seat next to Natsume.

"Good Morning everyone" Mikan saw their preoccupation towards her in their eyes and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I just collapsed again like the old times..." she ended.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: "Do I regret?"**

"Class. As I said before I have some announcements: the Alice Festival is next week. After homeroom everyone will go to their respective class, except for Ms. Sakura. The high school principal wants to talk with you later. OKAY. Ah, before I forget... Starting from now on, the Dangerous Ability Class will be able to join the festival...Special Request of the Black Rose." said Narumi, looking at Natsume.

Everyone started to whisper.

"So, it's true. The Black Rose is a student of the academy..." Sumire said.

"Not exactly." Narumi replied and he left the room with Mikan.

"Oi, why does the idiot needs to talk with that principal?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know. But it's really strange, I noticed that lately Mikan-chan is always busy and I don't know why... I thought that maybe is because she's a top student..." Yuu said.

"I know what you're thinking." Koko replied. "Last year we discovered that she has the rarest and strongest alices existing in the world... and maybe the school decided to use her, like Natsume, maybe her transfer last year was only an excuse to train her... And she never attended her special ability class since she came back. She was always excused by someone or called by the principal... and now the Dangerous Ability class can join the Alice Festival... Don't you think that Mikan is the Black Rose?" Koko explained.

Everyone remained quiet. They were all thinking about the latest happenings. Suddenly Natsume stood up and he was about to leave the room.

"That idiot would never work for the academy. She always hated the school for letting the DA do such work." He said.

"Natsume-kun. Don't you remember? When she left she lost her memory... maybe when they told her to work for the academy... She thought that she was going to protect everyone. You know her... Do you remember when Reo kidnapped you? She wanted to sacrifice herself just to protect and save you..." Koko said.

"Shut up." Exclaimed Natsume and he walked out.

_Why would that idiot work for the academy? Is she really the Black Rose? It seems possible... but I can't believe it. But Koko was right... Everything he said matched with her... _Natsume thought. Suddenly, he passed the high school principal office. The door was opened and he saw Mikan standing there, while the HS principal was looking outside. In that moment they were having a conversation and Natsume heard everything.

"Sensei." Mikan said.

"My dear Sakura, I heard that you disobeyed my orders. Didn't I tell you to rest for today?" The HS principal said.

"Sensei. I know, but I want to attend classes regularly like every other student. They are starting to suspect about me." Mikan replied with a cold voice.

"You know Sakura-san. I'm just worried. I'm your father's brother and I need to take care of you for him. Do you understand?" He said to Mikan and he turned to face her.

"Sensei. You don't need to. There are lots of people ready to help me, and for now I just want to live normally, like every student of the academy." Mikan said, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"May I ask you a question? Are you regretting?" He asked seriously.

"No, sensei. I never regretted this. I'll always be your side, don't worry. I'm always here to protect you." she said and she smiled at her uncle.

"Okay. Maybe it's better if you attend your Special Ability Class for now, your sempais are all waiting for you. Especially that Andou." and he smiled back at her.

"Andou? Who's that?" she asked.

"Soon, you'll discover. Nodacchi, you can go now. Please, bring her to her class. Thanks." he ordered and when they were about to leave...

"Ah. Mikan. One last thing. Thanks, and bring your light to every student in the academy like always." and he turned facing the balcony. Mikan smiled.

Natsume noticed that Mikan was proceeding to the door and he ran away as fast as he can. He was shocked. Now, he knew the truth. Mikan is really the Black Rose. The one who subtituted him on missions. The one who sacrificed herself again to protect everyone. He ran along the corridors without knowing where he was going, when sudenly he bumped in Narumi.

"Natsume Hyuuga, didn't I tell you to look where you're going?" Narumi said ironically.

Natsume stood up and looked at him. His eyes full of anger. He wanted to kill him. But he controlled himself and he just wanted to warned him and he created a circle of fire around Narumi. Narumi was scared, he knew about the power that Natsume has. Then, suddenly, everyone arrived and they were watching the scene.

"How could you do such thing to her?" he said while walking into the fire.

"So, you know... Natsume, let's talk about it like two civil persons." Narumi said trying to calm him down.

"Then, explain to me why did you let her work for the academy?" Natsume shouted and the fire became higher.

"..." Narumi was quiet. He didn't know what to say.

"Oi! I'm talking to you! Tell me why? You know her. She would never accept this. You know that she hates to see students sacrifying themselves for dirty works..." Natsume was going to explode from anger. Koko read Narumi's mind. Koko became more angry.

"Narumi-sensei! Why did you let them erase her memory? Why did you lie to all of us? We trusted you!" Koko shouted out loud.

Everyone became more angry. They all wanted to see him suffering when suddenly Mikan passed and saw Narumi attacked by the students.

"Ey! What's happening? Narumi-sensei, why are they..." but Natsume interrupted her.

"Oh, look the Black Rose finally arrived." Natsume said. "Why did you lie to us?" he asked.

"..." Mikan kept quiet.

"I..." She didn't know what to say.

"Do you know why did you lost your memory?" Natsume asked her. Mikan just hid her face behind her bangs.

"They erased them from you... to let you accept their offer." Natsume said.

Everyone was crying. They were all worry about what was happening. Mikan suddenly looked at everyone. Her tears falling from her eyes. When Mikan suddenly shouted..

"SHUT UP!" Natsume, Koko and Narumi were shocked and they looked down.

"You don't know anything! You talk like, you know everything, but it's not! The academy is not using us anymore like the old times...! I'm working to protect all of you! And to protect myself from those who don't appreciate the importance of alices! The first time I stepped here, I realized that something was missing. So, I decided to find what was that and I found that what was missing was that light, the reason to live, and the reason to fight! But you are all idiots to think that I'm doing dirty jobs! I don't care if they erased my memories! I do not regret what I am now! Maybe... It was better if I didn't know you all! Even if we shared lots of memories together... but PAST IS PAST, right? I'm sorry..." and she disappeared by using her Teleportation alice. (Yes, her memory came back and she remembered everything)

"MIKAN!" Everyone shouted. The flames disappeared. Everyone was crying. Narumi was still shocked he didn't know what to do with Mikan.

All the teachers and everyone tried to find her, but nothing. She used a Nullification Barrier to nullify every alice used to find her. Mikan hid in the forest for a while, she didn't want to see anyone for a while. She was really sad about what happened and she was regretting what she said. _Why did I become like this? I just wanted to protect everyone but is that really what I wanted? _ She thought and she fell asleep on the three.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: "Like a ghost."**

Mikan hid in the forest. She really missed everyone. She was in the forest for one week when she decided to come back in her dorm. She was still protected by her alice and no one sensed her.

That day was the big day. That night there will be the famous last dance. She didn't wnat to show up, now that everyone knew that she was the Black Rose, but she wanted to see them again so she prepared herself and used a Ghost Alice. Her body changed. She became a beautiful ghost. Than she started to walk through the corridors. She saw everyone, they looked happy. Suddenly she saw Natsume and the others, they weren't happy at all. They were all forcing their smiles.

_I never wanted to end up like this. I'm sorry, please, forgive me. _She thought. Koko suddenly heard her thought and he started looking around but he couldn't see her, and he ignored her. Mikan noticed that her sempai wasn't there and than she remembered the first time they met since she came back. So, she decided to see him.

"I really miss that little kouhai. Ahmpf... Even if she's the Black Rose, I don't care she's still Mikan-chan after all.." Tsubasa said. Mikan heard him and she flew to hug him from behind. Tsubasa felt the warm arms around him and he frozed.

"Don't worry, she's fine." She whispered. Tsubasa turned around, hoping to see her. But she suddenly disappeared again like the wind.

"I felt you for a moment. Please take care. Wherever you are now." he said.

Mikan was crying. Then she saw someone standing alone in the corridor that was Natsume. He was punching the wall.

"Natsume." she said. Natsume looked around, but he didn't saw her.

"Mikan... If you only were here. It's all my fault... I can't forgive myself. Please come..." but before he could finish, he felt the lips of someone kissing him. His eyes widened. Mikan hugged him. Natsume suddenly recognized her by her perfume.

"Mikan, you're here." then he felt Mikan going away and he tried to stop her.

"Mikan, please don't leave me. Just for a while. Can you dance with me?" he asked. Then Mikan turned to him. _How did he? _ She thought.

"Natsume." she said and held Natsume's hand. "Close your eyes." she whispered softly. Mikan used another of her alices this time the Illusion Alice. Natsume opened his eyes and saw Mikan. The two danced all the night. They talked about lots of things. They really missed each other. But suddenly Mikan broke the beautiful dream and she disappeared again like a wind leaving a whisper in his ears. "Tell them I'm sorry. I'll come back soon. Just wait for me." and Natsume looked at the starry sky. "I'll wait for you Mikan. Promise." he said.

_Mikan, I'll wait for you. I don't care how long, it will take... I'll just wait for you to come back and when you'll come back I will never let you go anymore. _He thought.

_Natsume, please. Wait for me. Now, you're everything to me... You're my strenght. Please don't get tired of waiting... Natsume, I love you... _She thought while crying in the forest.

"Mr. Bear.." she called. (yes, she decided to visit mr. bear. Now they became friends.)

"Mr. Bear..." no one was answering. "Mr. Bear..." then, suddenly the door opened. was standing on the door.

"Mr. Bear! I'm happy to see you..." recognized her and started to run towards her. (You know the usual scene in the anime.)

After a few rounds, Mikan was still standing in front Bear.

"hahaha. I became stronger Mr. Bear. Should I think that, that was your way to show me that you missed me, eh?" Mikan said laughing.

Mr. Bear ran t her again and he hugged her.

"Oh, Mr. Bear. I missed you too. Ah. Mr. Bear can I stay here for a few days?" Mikan asked.

"..." Bear nodded and he pulled Mikan inside the little house.

"Thank you Bear for letting me stay here with you." and they slept together in the little bed.

In that moment all the teachers were having a meeting in the Faculty Room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: "Where is the baka?"**

In the Faculty Room...

"We have to find her before the ESP finds her!" said someone.

"You're right. But were? Probably she's using one of her alices to hide herself from us..." said Persona.

"This will be hard.." whispered Narumi.

Yuka suddenly entered the room.

"Where is Mikan? What are you all doing here? A meeting again? Why don't you go and look for her..." Yuka exclaimed angrily.

All the teachers looked down.

"Yuka-senpai, please calm down. We're doing everything to find her, but she's using her Nullification alice to hid herself..." Narumi said to Yuka. Yuka looked at him.

_I hope she's fine..._ She thought.

-** GAKUEN ALICE **-

It was already morning... and Mikan woke up.

"Mr. Bear wake up... It's already morning." she said to Bear.

"..." Bear gave her a death glare like he was saying _Let me sleep, ugly!_

"he he he he. Kidd-o!" Mikan laughed nervously.

She went in the little kitchen and she started to prepare their breakfast.

-** GAKUEN ALICE **-

At school...

"Let's look for Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko said at the same time.

"Yes. If the teachers are also looking for her, we have to find her before them!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Let's plan after we finish to eat ok? I'm not yet done with my breakfast!" Koko said.

Suddenly 3 bakashots hit Koko in the face.

"Imai-san.., I was just kidding. You don't have sense of humor, eh?" he tried to find an excuse... but suddenly other 3 bakashots hit him. "OKOK! I get it."

Imai smiled evilly.

"I'll use all my inventions to find that dummy." she said.

"I'll use all my animals to look for her..." Ruka said while blushing.

Imai looked at him and whispered. "You will look for her with ME." and she smiled.

"And you Natsume, are you coming with us?" They asked.

"Tch. Whatever!" he said with the manga covering his face.

And they all smiled and grabbed him with them.

"Let's go to my lab!" Hotaru exclaimed.

-** GAKUEN ALICE **-

ESP office...

"hmm. So the Black Rose and that brat of Sakura-san are a only person... What a surprise!... We need to find her!" he said.

"Luna come here. I can't trust Nobara and the others anymore after the rebellion happened 2 years ago." he called Luna Kouizumi.

"Yes, Master." she answered.

"Go and find Sakura Mikan and bring her here. Do not do anything to her. I know that you hate her. But just bring her here." he ordered.

"Yes, Master."

And with that she disappeared.

-** GAKUEN ALICE **-

Everyone was looking for Mikan.

Mikan sensed all this power against her. She understood that everyone decided to find her but she felt a negative power looking for her. She understood what was happening and she left the house of Mr. Bear (Bear was still sleeping xD). She ran into the forest and she activated again her nullification barrier. Everyone suddenly lost her track but they didn't give up.

"Smart little girl." Luna said to herself while running into the forest.

"Luna!" someone exclaimed from nowhere.

There was someone asking for help. Someone that was trying to get out an old destroyed warehouse. Guys, yes Reo survived.

"Reo, you're still alive!" Luna ran to him. "Wait I'll help you." she grabbed him. He was covered by wounds and bruises because of the explotion caused by Mikan.

"That girl!" Reo said while trying to stand. Luna helped him.

"It's better if I bring you to the Master. I'll look for that brat later."

-** GAKUEN ALICE **-

And they went back to the academy.

"Master I brought you someone." Luna said.

"Black Rose already?" he said with a cold voice.

"No, Master. I found Reo. He survived from the Black Rose."

The ESP faced them.

"Oh, look! REO YOU'RE ALIVE.." he said ironically. "So, what are you still doing here? Go with Luna and look for that brat."

"But, Master. he's in grave conditions!" Luna exclaimed.

"Do I look like a doctor?" he replied.

Reo and Luna were getting angry and the ESP noticed it.

"Bring him to the hospital." he said coldly.

and with that the two left him in the office.

-** GAKUEN ALICE **-

"Natsume, I think she's in the forest.." someone said. "I felt someone's power when I was walking in the Northern Woods.." Koko looked at the person.

"MR. BEAR! Maybe she's there!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Tsubasa passed in front the lab and saw his kouhai complaing about something. Hotaru saw him.

"Oi KAGE! You know Bear's language, right? Come with us." she said and without even waiting for his response they brought him with them to the forest.

In front Bear's House. They found the door open.

"Bear, are you there?" Bear, half asleep ran to Tsubasa and hugged him. Tsubasa noticed his sadness and started to talk to him. Everyone was looking at the two. _Andou is another weird. How can he talk to a teddy bear? That Bear hasn't even a mouth? _They all thought. (P.S. Everyone was wearing a suit protection except Tsubasa, they looked more idiot than what you can imagine.)

"Ah, so Mikan-chan stayed here, but when you woke up she disappeared and you found the door open. So you think that something bad had happen to her..." he said without realizing what he was saying, but when he realized it he was shocked. "WHAT? SHE CAME HERE? SOMETHING BAD?" he exclaimed. Hotaru suddenly grabbed Andou and everyone followed her.

"PLAN B! Go look for her! Use all your alices! Go. She's here I sensed her!" she shouted. Everyone started to look.

-** GAKUEN ALICE **-

_"Too, late. I took long. Now there are a lots of people in the forest. Too many alices, It will be hard if I continue my mission. And they will sense me. Maybe it's better if I come back later..." _Luna thought.

"There are two strong alices in the forest. Look at the radar. The strongest is moving very fast while the other one seems getting slow, it seems like the alice was running after the other alice...Hey! Look the other one is going back to the academy..." Hotaru explained.

"We need to divide. One group go look for the -alice- which is going back to the academy while we go after the one who's still running without direction in the forest."

[G1 - Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Sumire]

[G2 - Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Youichi, Koko, Mochu]

Koko and the others went back to the academy by using an invention of Hotaru and they arrived before Luna. They all positioned in different parts of the academy to see who was coming from the forest.

"Here it is!" Koko told them.

Luna jumped from a tree and walked to the dorms. They were shocked. _She's come back._ He thought.

"I'll look for her when the night comes." She thought.

Koko read her mind.

Koko called everyone.

"Let's go back." and everyone to the forest.

-** GAKUEN ALICE **-

_Hotaru is really smart. _Mikan thought,_ maybe it's time to face the truth. _and she stopped running.

"She stopped." Hotaru said.

"Go ahead I'll wait for the others." with that Natsume and the others went to the direction of the signal.

They reached the signal, while Koko reached Hotaru.

"Luna! She came back!" Koko exclaimed.

"What?" Hotaru said.

"No time for explanations! We need to find her NOW! Luna won't stop looking for her until we'll find her!" and with that they ran to Natsume's group.

Mikan hid.

"Mikan, where are you?" All asked.


End file.
